Truth or Dare: Hunger games
by Fangirl in a fandom world
Summary: AU modern day. Katniss and her friends get bored after a party and play truth or dare. Will new relationships form? Sucky summery. Please read. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story, ive been reading alot of hg truth or dares and decided to make one. I will Delete it if I you dont like it. ok, so there is no hunger games and i guess you could consider it AU. Everyone is 15+ age and its a big party at Katniss's house.I hope you like it. **

****Im cleaning up the house after this huge block party I just had. Only Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Annie, and Johanna are staying over. I finish cleaning up. Everybody is sitting on the couch waiting for me. We sit for about 20 minutes and try to think of something to do. "Oh! I got it!" I say, jumping up. They give me questioning looks. "Well out with it brainless!" Johanna yells. "We should play truth or dare!" They nod. "I'll go get a beer bottle from Haymitch's house" Peeta says.

We wait about 10 minutes and he comes back in laughing uncontrollably holding his sides with the beer bottle. "You'll never...guess...what.. ." He says between laughs. "What?" We all say in usion. " . . Sexy. And. I . . glitter." he says, calming down. We all just burst iut laughing.

After about 10 minutes of this we get the game started. I spin the bottle first and it lands on...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! you guys are awesome! im glad you liked the story! so heres chapter 2!**

Gale.

"Truth or dare?" I ask mischeviously. He eyes me and gulps.

"D-dare" he gulps again.

"You have to only wear your underwear for the rest of the game." I say.

"okay..that wasent that bad.." He says and strips to his boxers. Funny thing is, I think he forgot his boxers have hearts and flowers all over them. His face becomes white And he blushes. "Did your mommy dress you today?" Finnick asks playfully. Gale glares at him.

Gale spins it and it lands on...

Annie.

"truth or dare?" He asks blankley.

"Hmm...truth, I guess."

"Okay um...whats the most embarrasing thing you've ever done?"

"well...when I first learned to swim, I tripped in a hole and thought I was drownding but when my mom came over to help me I could stand just fine..." He face comes bright red and she spins the bottle. It lands on...

Me.

"Dare" I say before she can speak.

"Okay rate all the guys here from 1-10." She says.

"okay umm well there are only 3 of you so... Peeta: 8, Gale:61/2, and Finnick: umm a 7."

" A 6 1/2?" Gale screeches. "Sorry you're not reallh my type." I say shrugging. "Aww dont get so down Gale, you can have someone else." He says winking at Johanna. She death glares him.

I flick the bottle and it lands on...

**sorry if its not who you wanted it to be :s i had the chapters pre-written because I couldent contain my ideas**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks you for all the reviews!you guys rock! I decided to post another chapter today! hope you like! xoxo gossip girl (lol no jk)**

Finnick.

"I dare you too run outside and scream at the first person you see."

"well that doesnt seem so ba-"

"I wasent finished. You have to do it...naked."

His face drops. "Fine." He mutters and strips down. We follow him and see an old lady drop her groceries, scream, and hit him with her bag.

He runs in. He has a big red mark on his face and we cant help but laugh. "Okay, can I spin now?" He asks already putting his clothes back on. He spins the bottle and it lands on...

Me. Again.

He grins deviously, and says "truth or dare?".

"hmm...dare, even though im a bit afraid how you're going to torture me."

He smiles. "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Peeta."

We both turm crisman red. "Okay..." we get up and walk to the nearest closet. We are close to each other and then he crashes his lips into mine. His lips are soft and engrages a fire in my stomach. Ive kinda had a crush om him, but he's only really been my friend. I think he likes me too. He puts his tounge on my bottom lip and I allow him access into my mouth. Our tonges dance. I put my arms around his neck and he pulls me close. I think he's going to start to put his hands up my shirt when he pulls away.

"You dont know how long I wanted to do that." He says.

I stare at him. "I love you!" He blurts out. "I mean.. Ive liked you since you we were fi-" I cut him off with a kiss. "I love you too, Peeta." "Will you he my girlfriend?" He asks hopefully. I gladly exept and we are about to kiss again but Finnick bangs on the door, "You can come out now!" He yells. We walk out hand in hand. "You're welcome" Finnick says to Peeta wiggling his eyebrows.

Gale looks dissapointed. But why? Who cares. I spin and it lands on...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the review! Heres chapter 4. 3 chapter in one day!**

**A/N this chapter is a bit T so I wouldent read if you're young.**

Johanna

"Truth or dare?" I ask blankly.

"Dare, because of im not a wuss." Finnick scoffs.

"I dare you to sit on Gale's lap for the rest of the game."

"fine" she mutters. And goes and sits on Gale. He blushes slightly while Johanna spins. I watch it and it lands on...

Annie

"truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"go lick the window."

"eewww"

"chicken!" And Johanna makes chicken noises.

"I am not!" And she gets up and trudges to the window, sticks her tonuge out licks it. "ewww! It tastes like cleaning supplies!" "I just cleaned it today." I say shrugging.

Annie spins it and it lands on...

Peeta.

"truth or dare?"

"truth. Too many fricken dares!"

"hmm okay. Who was your first crush?"

His face is beat red. "erm..well...um..Katniss..." He says and kisses me softly.

"I knew it!" Finnick shouts. "So are ya'll an item now?" Johanna asks. We both nod. She makes kissy faces at me and I scowl.

Peeta spins the bottle.

Gale.

"truth or d-" Gale cuts him off, "dare"

"Well I dare you to have the girls kiss you blindfolded and see who you like the best." Annie, Johanna, and I perk up. "no!" We all Yell. "Im up for it." Gale says casually. Finnick seems a little mad but agrees. We blindfold him and I go first. He puts his tonge on my bottom lip and Im unsure but grant acess. The minute is up and im glad; I never liked Gale like that, but I think he was enjoying it a little too much. Annie goes next then Johanna.

"So who'd you like the best?" Finnick asks.

"the 3rd one." Johanna blushes a bit but quicly covers it. Gale spins. It lands on...

Finnick.

Before Gale can ask Finnick pipes up, "can I dare someone?" we think for a minute. "Uhmm sure? I wasnet sure what to ask you anyways." We agree. "Okay now backing out though?" We nod. "Okay I dare Peeta, to nip/lick/or kiss katniss's stomach." we both turn diffrent shades of red. "Umm" we just say. "At least go in another room." Gale says a bit mad.

I take Peeta's hand as he lead me in my room. I lay on my bed. We sit there akwardly for a couple of minutes. "Go ahead" I just say wantig to get it over with. I mean, we just stated dating like 20 minutes ago and we are already doing this? He nods.

He pulls up my shirt and begins to kiss my flat belly. I think he just wants to kiss my lips because he moves to my lips. I kiss him ferosiously. He kisses my neck and I moan. "Peeta..." He starts to take off my shirt and I take his off too. We are pulling each others pants off and never letting go of my mouth. He starts to unclip my bra when Finnick again, ruining the moment, bangs on the door yelling for us to come out.

We dont stop though. We keep going for about ten more minutes then Gale sounds like he is going to break down the door. "Coming!" I yell. We quickly put back on out clothes and he brings me in for another lingering kiss. "I didnt want to do it so early, but it was nice." Is what he says to me. "Its okay. I kinda...enjoyed it..."

We go back down stairs and Peeta spins the bottle. It spins and spins and spins and it stops on...

**I told you this would be dirty. My friend co-wrote this for m. So that why its so dirty...**


	5. Chapter 5

Me.

"truth or dare?" Peeta asks in sophisticated tone.

"Truth." I say plainly.

"Okay, is it true that you are terrible at cooking?"

"obviously. I mean we all know that."

"I know, I wasnet sure what to ask you." He says with a smile.

I spin and it spins on...

Johanna.

"truth or dare?" I ask, hoping for dare, because I got a good one.

"dare."

Yes! I make michevious smile. "I dare you to take a shot if whatever random thing make."

"whatever" she mutters. I take Annie with me so she can help. I grab ketchup, pepper, coca-cola, some bread, chips, and some beer. "Order up for Johanna!" I scream from the kitchen. She comes in and picks up the shotglass. I have no idea how she's going to drink it; it is like a mu. Colr with chunks of chip and read floating around it it. She takes it and coughs immeditly. "Ewww holy sh-" "get some water." I cut her off. She mutters something like "I'll get you back brainless.

She flicks the bottle and it comes to a stop at...


	6. Chapter 6

Finnick.

"Truth or dare?" She asks, a slight smile on her face.

"dare." He says puffing out his chest.

"Okay pretty boy, go to Haymitch's house and propose." she says laughing.

"Im sure he'll say yes, no one can resist the Finnick charm." He boasts.

We all burst out laughing. "Yea yea yea, take this ring." Johnna says giving him a plastic ring. He struts out the door. We hear a bunch of loud curses and screams.

Minutes later he comes back in gasping from running, laughing, or both. "What?" We all ask. He calms down. "after I asked. He started cussing the crap out of me. . .phew! That was pure funny." We have to hold our sides from the impact of laughing. "okay okay, now let me spin."

Finnick spins it and it stops on...

Gale.

"truth or dare? My dear friend."

"uhh truth. I have absolutly no idea what you're going to do to me, and I dont wanna know."

"Are you sure?" He asks flashing a smile. He nods.

"Okay. What is your biggest secret only I know about?" Gale gulps. His face reddins.

"Well that would be my crush..." We all "oooo" exepet Finnick, who js flashing his pearly whites. "Tell us!" Annke screams.

"okay." He gulps and his face is bright red. "My crush is..."

**Cliffhanger? Good. sorry if finnicks dare wasent as funny as you or I wanted it to be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all the follows and favs! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy and I was going to updte yesterday but my friends came over and we went into a field and played in the rain, but heres where gale says his crush... Dun dun dunnn**

Gale gulps, his face his extremly red now. "My-my crush is.." He stops. He's looking down but peers over at Johanna, who has a look that says "would you tell us or i'll kill you with my axe." Gale opens his mouth and forms the words. "My crush is Johanna." We are shocked. Gale likes Johanna? Wow. Johanna walks over and kisses him full on the mouth. Now she leaves him dazed. "Earth to Gale!" I scream. "What?" he asks snapping out of his daze. "I said, spin the bottle." He spins it lightly and it lands on...

Peeta

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Peeta repies bored.

"okay umm...is it true that...ummm I dont know"

"okay then dare me."

"I dare you to slap Haymitch in the face."

"If you insist." We follow him out the door to see Haymitch on the couch drinking, not a suprise; neither is the state his house in.

"What are ya'll doing here?" he slurrs. We wait by the door with it open so we can run. Peeta walks up to him and slaps him right in the face leaving a big red mark. He screams profanities and we run out the house laughing.

After calming down, we get some cheese buns Peeta gave us earlier. Peeta spins the bottle and it stops on...

Annie.

"Truth or dare?" He asks through chews.

"Ill do another dare."

"Okay I dare you to...put ice down your pants."

"Er um.. Okay.." He walks to the freezer and grabs a huge handful of ice and slowly puts it down his pants. "ah! so- c-cold." after about a minute or two Gale speaks up. "The i-ice is melt-melting." He studders. "Then take it out." Peeta replies. Gale takes the ice out so fast and sits dowm immeditly. He spins it and stops on...

**well I just finsished this and class. I hope you iked gales dare.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sooo sorry it took awhile to update! Im at my friends house and im quickly doing this while we're doing nothing. so here you go!**

****Me.

"truth or dare?" Gale asks, still getting warmed up.

I simply say, "dare"

"okay um, scream everytime someone says 'okay'".

"hmm odd but, sure." I go and spin the bottle and it stops on...

Finnick.

"truth or dare?"

He grins a little and says, "okay-" I make the scream ear splitting. "Ow!" they all scream. I smirk. "You can thank Gale for that."

"anyways, I pick truth."

"was it true that when you were little you slipped when running into a pool and broke your nose?"

Finnick turns a little red and says "true..." he flicks the bottle.

Johanna.

"dare." She says, not even waiting for the question.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven, with Gale!" He almost yells.

"fine by me." She smirks and and Gale blushes. She takes his hand and goes to the closet.

**what feels like 20 minutes later...**

"god! Is this what it felt like when me and Peeta were doing it?" I scream.

"uh, oh yeah." Finnick says looking up from his phone.

They come out breathing heavily and Jo has a hickey on her neck.

"Well well, looks like you've been doin' more than kissin'" Finnick taunts. Johanna glares and spins the bottle...

**sorry it was such a short chapter. I had a mini writers block and im at my friends house "ROFL"ing.**


	9. Chapter 9

Gale.

"truth or dare?" she asks nonchalantly.

"dare"

"hmm okay-" I let out another ear piercinging scream. "Geez, Brainless." Johanna says, holding onto her ear. "like I was saying-"

"Im hungry" Finnick whines.

"lets order a pizza." I suggest. They all nod and I call the local pizza place and order 2 large pizza's.

"okay! I got it! When the pizza man comes, you have to ask him/her out on a date, but act drunk, with lipstick smeared on your face, and put the money in their pants." Johanna says with her eyes lit up.

Gale just looks bewildered. "umm okay..."

I run upstairs to get bright red lipstick, camera, and the money. "okay Gale, lets get the lipstick on you." Johanna says as I hand her the lipstick tube. She walks to him and starts on his lips then smudges it all on the side of his face. She puts the money in his pants to put in the delivery persons pants.

About 20 minutes and the bell dings. "show time" I tell Gale and start the camera. He goes to the door and opens it. "Well hey there pretty boy." he fake slurs. "wanna take me on a date?" he wiggles his eyebrows and I have to stifle a laugh. "uh sir, no, here's your pizza and it will be $15.82. "well fine." he grabs the pizza and digs in his pants for the money and says "ahh there you go." he takes it out and shoves it down the poor boys pants. "there you go sweetheart." and winks.

He comes in and yells "god that was embarrassing." he puts the pizza on the counter and wipes the lipstick off his face. "everybody grab a slice and lets watch the video!" I yell while setting up the video to the tv. We all sit down and laugh our asses of and choking on pizza. "best dare ever!" Peeta yells while holding his sides from laughing.

Gale spins the bottle with his face red and it stops on...

**I hope you liked Gales dare. I will be ending this shortly because I cant have a continueous game of truth or dare. R&R and givme some dares/truths**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Im so sorry, but I have some bad news. I'm ending this story. I know, I know. I hope you liked the story. I will try to make this long, but who knows? I will be making a new story. So when I do that, check that out! Also, check out my other story uncontrollable love. That one should last awhile. Well, here you go. The final chapter of Truth or Dare: Hunger Games.**

Annie.

"Truth or dare?" Gale asks, finally not red anymore.

"Truth." she says camly.

"okay... Umm... When did you first fall in love with Finnick?" He asks, obviously unsure if that was a good truth or not.

"well, when I first met him, I was getting coffee. He walked up to me and tried flirtting with me. I could tell he was very cocky, and just brushed him off. He did give me his number. I really didnt want to text him, but I did. He asked to meet up with me for coffee or something, knowing he wouldent give up, I agreed. He tried to use the Finnick Charm on me. Which, honestly, didnt work. I never got a good look at him. But, when I did, I do admit, he was really good looking. Over time I did finally like him. He asked me out on dates, and when he asked me out, I knew I loved him." She finishes her story and gives Finnick a kiss.

"Aww babe, that was sweet."

I glance at the clock. 1:30 A.M. I never felt so sleepy. "Hey, dont you think we should go to bed?" I say, yawning. They nod an agree. "Hey now! We cant just end a truth or dare game like that!" I give him a look of confusion. "We should all tell a secret!"

"Okay?"

"ok. Annie doesnt get to go because she picked truth. I'll start. Okay, when j was little I licked fish scales because I thought it would turn me into a merman." Finnick states. We burst into a fit of laughter. "Okay, now me. When I was scared, I would put flowers in my nose." I say laughing. Johanna goes. "Well, when I was 13, I was playing around with my newly sharpend axe, I threw it and took of a head of deer."

"Oh my god!" Annie screams.

Gale starts. "I almost killed my brother.."

"what?" I ask, utterly confused.

"I was playing around with the bow, and he came in distance, I thought it was a deer, so I shot it and good thing I missed!" He says.

"okay, your turn Peeta." I say.

"Well..." He trails off. "My mom burned my hands for eating fresh bread."

"You know, Ive alwaysed hated your mother."

"Me too." he fake smiles.

"Okay! Since we're done with that, lets go to bed! Im tired!" I say. We get up to our rooms to go to bed.

I learned some things tonight.

1.) I love Peeta.

2.) Johanna is evil.

3.) My window tastes bad.


End file.
